


Surely Delicious, Purely Salacious

by The_Darkness_Eater



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, loki is a smooth talker, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkness_Eater/pseuds/The_Darkness_Eater
Summary: Just a oneshot that might span over two chapters about Loki entangling an unsuspecting lady into diabolical things.





	Surely Delicious, Purely Salacious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of work that I have been working on for over two years but just couldn't get around finishing it because I was lazy and shy. I even got this account to motivate myself to finish the one thing I started and that was 1 year ago.  
> I wanted a bit more to be included before I got it up here but then I thought that I should just go ahead and do it instead of waiting anymore.
> 
> That extra bit might come in the form of a second chapter.

“Lady Eir!” he called out. He was running through the halls, looking for the healer. He needed her. The Prince was severely injured and the healer’s expertise were much needed where the Queen solemnly sat by her son’s bedside. “Lady Eir!” he shouted again. It was quite unlike Eir to not be in her chambers at this time of the day, an hour past midday. The boy finally found her. She was in the gardens, inspecting something that had caught her eye.

“Do not worry, My Queen, he’ll be alright. He won’t even have a limp.” Eir told Frigga after she cleaned Thor’s wound and bandaged his leg. The prince had broken his leg while climbing a tree.

Later that night Eir sat by the fireplace rocking the little baby she had found in the gardens earlier. When she had gone to her chambers for the midday break she was quite surprised to hear a soft sniffling noise near her window and when she got out to inspect, she found this little baby just laying there, wrapped in dirty clothes. Picking it up, she was about to make her way to her chambers when the boy came running, asking for her. Saying she would follow, she sent him ahead of her and went to her chambers, settled the baby in a cozy little basket and left. Currently, she was sitting here by the fire with the baby in her arms and watching her soft brown eyes full of mirth, and the way she reached out for Eir with her tiny hands, smiling at her—Eir was captivated. That night she decided that she would look after the little girl, take care of her and bring her up as her own.

\------- 

It was a pretty hectic day in the healing rooms. I was a student of the healing arts under my mother’s tutelage. She taught me everything she knew and yet there was so much more to learn. But sometimes things got a bit overwhelming and today was one of those days. That’s when I saw him; Prince Loki, brother to Prince Thor, striding down the hall, coming this way. Spotting me he advanced towards the healing rooms as if he was looking just for me, “Ah! I was looking for you.”  
“Me?”  
“Well, you are a healer aren’t you?” by then he was standing right in front of me and advancing still. Instinctively I took a step back, “Yes, my Prince, I am”, I said my voice quavering. I was still backing away when it was abruptly stopped by the wall against my back and I felt his hot breath on my collarbones. A shiver ran down my spine and I closed my eyes. “I need you to take a look, I think I’ve got an injured shoulder”, he murmured.  
“Why don’t you come in, my Prince? I have not yet been relieved by Eir.”  
I could feel his hands run down my sides and my breathing hitched.  
“I would prefer it in my chambers, dear.”  
I felt his soft lips press against my neck. “I really cannot leave, my Prince. Eir will definitely be looking for me.”  
“Oh, come on. You can do better than that with those pretty lips of yours” his lips were now brushing softly against mine. Just then I heard some footsteps coming closer and my eyes shot open, “Somebody is coming!” I panicked.  
“Yes, I heard them too”, he said quite nonchalantly. A smirk played upon his lips, probably as he spotted the uneasiness painted all over my face, “My chambers it is then”, he said, smugly. I just nodded weakly; I had no other choice but to comply and I felt him teleporting us as blackness engulfed me.

When my vision cleared a few moments later, I felt the prince’s arms around me. We were in his chambers. It was dimly lit but I couldn’t give much thought to any of this as his hands started roaming, and he tried to nudge my face upwards to meet his waiting lips which crashed down upon mine a moment later. I was so confused after the teleportation, and then when my mind cleared and I realised what was happening. I tried to struggle free of his embrace. Vehemently at first but it was all in vain. Finally I caved under his unrelenting lips. 

Accepting my defeat, the prince advanced towards the bed after picking me up and dropped me on it unceremoniously. I yelped from the sudden fall and tried to crawl towards the headboard, as far away from him as possible but he was having none of that. Grabbing me by the ankle he pulled me in place and flipped me over so that I lay on my back. He crawled on top of me and pinned both my arms to my sides.  
“Please don’t resist, little one. I don’t intend to harm you but I will have my way with you. It would be in your interest to comply”, he said in the most mockingly sweet voice with a huge grin. I stilled immediately, stopping all movement and stared back at him with wide eyes.  
“Good girl”, he smiled. It almost seemed like a genuine one.  
He raised my hands above my head and using one of his hands to hold them down he loosened the knots on my garment with the other.  
“My Prince…..” I whispered meekly.  
“What was that, little one?” he stopped what he was doing and looked up.  
“I…..I haven’t been with anyone…..ever before, My Prince”, I got out after quite a while. This lit his face up. “More reason for you to be absolutely relaxed, dear. Trust me, when I’m done with you here you’ll be craving for more.”

I knew by then that my fate was sealed. There was no point in resisting; I obviously couldn’t overpower him. So I just lay there in a hazed state, accepting everything that was happening and was about to happen. I was brought out of my stupor by the coldness which assaulted me and made my nipples peak all of a sudden. The prince had made our clothes disappear and then I was very much aware of Loki lying on top of me. I could feel him pressing down on my thigh. It was weird feeling a man against my body. A naked man. So close. There was a sense of tasting the forbidden, and it was intoxicating. I suddenly realised that he was staring at me and the way he did that made me want to avert my eyes. He made a sound of disapproval and turned my face towards him by the chin.  
“Look at me. Keep those lovely eyes on me”, he said a bit stern. I nodded in response. He touched my face almost as if caressing it and then leaned down to kiss me. This one wasn’t like the previous ones: a short interval of time for which he just sucked my tightly pressed lips. This time I kissed him back. I parted my lips for him and there was a grunt of approval from him. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and our tongues danced in sweet passion. He withdrew his hand from above my head where he was holding my wrists down. Immediately I tried to move my hands as I felt a bit stretched but they seemed to be rendered motionless by some invisible force. His hand then started roaming on my very naked body joined by the other one. They roamed everywhere, from my shoulders to my belly but always avoiding my breasts. Never pressing down on my body, almost like a soft breeze, he ran his hands up my sides leaving goosebumps in their wake. He seemed to be amused by that fact. 

But then they stopped and he raised his face to look down at me. There was this softness in his eyes which I only caught for a moment and it seemed really out of place. He then descended again down to my throat and latched on near my pulse. I moaned out a shaky breath. Embarrassment rained down on me and I tried to squirm away when he said, “It’s good to know that my efforts are appreciated. Don’t hold back.”The last bit was more of an order than anything else.

He kept venturing downwards leaving a trail of hot kisses until he reached my breasts and took one strained nipple in his warm mouth. I immediately arched my back, shoving my chest in his face. His hand had found the other one and he was brushing it with his thumb…..squeezing….pinching…..and soon enough I lost track. Moans tumbled out of me with no restraint. He let go of my nipple then with a wet pop. The cold on my wet skin made me shiver and when he went farther downwards, I was a bit worried about what he was going to do.  
“Just lay back and relax”, he said in a soft but very serious tone.  
I tried my best to obey him but a breathy “What are you doing, my Lord?” escaped me right before I gasped as he sucked my clit into his mouth and his tongue absolutely wrecked me. 

I could feel one of his fingers running up and down my slit.  
“Do you feel how excited you are?” he sounded absolutely delighted. I could feel the slick between my legs.  
Up until that moment I accepted all this as something I couldn’t stop or change, that I was just a reluctant by-stander who gave in because she had no choice but I knew then, right at that moment, that I was not reluctant at all and I was no by-stander either. The fact frightened me in an exciting way. 

I became less rigid and tried to ease into things but when Loki pushed his forefinger into me, I stiffened up. It stung a bit and I tried to move away. He looked up shushing me and held me down at the hips with his other hand. He gently pushed his finger in and out a couple times after telling me to breathe, and then pushed in a second one. I tried keeping still as he kept up a rhythm; scissoring his fingers inside me.

Soon enough pain gave way to pleasure and I could feel my stomach tighten and my toes were curled up. I felt really hot and all the blood seemed to rush downwards. Just then he lowered his mouth again and engulfed my clit. After a few licks, I tumbled over the edge with balled up fists.


End file.
